Akatsuki X Reader: Inside of Deidara's Body
by BombArtistofSouthKorea
Summary: This where the reader tries to escape from the armaggedon of the world. But as she got knocked out cold, soon she wakes up she's her favorite Akatsuki Member's Body.


The Character of Naruto belongs to the resrved rights of Kishimoto, I only own the story and it's plot

* * *

It was complete chaos, everything was on fire; buildings were crashing into the ground, the earth was shaking. It was a nightmare happening in the city, Armageddon has arrived in the city. Everyone was running on the streets trying to get away from the disastrous event. You and your best friends were pushing past people, trying to find some place safe. As the two of you were running to save for your very own lives you saw a humongous shadow casting over you and you were wondering what was happening. "_, look out!" (bff's name) cried out too you, who was a few paces ahead of you. As you turned your head to see what she was talking about, you saw a large business building was going to collapse on top of you.

You ran faster and moved along as you try to avoid the pieces and layers of concrete trying to hit you. 'Alright _, you can do this, all you need to do is to jump forward and it's all over.' You thought to yourself. As you did what you had immediately trusted yourself repeating the instructions in your head. You landed crashing into the ground from the large leap you made. You thought you made it out, but bits and pieces of the building collapsed onto you. The only thing that was open was a hole that was half your size. You started to panicked, thinking you're going to die.

"_!" You heard the voice of your best friend, running towards you. "_, it's alright. I'm here; I'll help you get out." (he/she) said as (he/she) grabbed your hand through the hole, and patted; trying to calm you down while you were hyperventilating. "No, you must get out of here and make it out alive." You told (him/her) as you pulled your hand away. "No way, I'm not going to leave you, your-" "I care too much about you, your life mean so much to me more than mine. You deserve to live longer than me, so go and hurry to catch up with the others." You told (bff's name) as you saw tears rolling down (his/her) cheeks.

"But _I-" (bff's name) got interrupted again when the ground began shake the earth harder. Gasly acid started to sprout out around you, causing lava to form around your perimeter. "GO!" you yelled as loud as you could scare (him/her). As you saw (bff's name) take off, you felt hot burning tears fall from your eyes, down to your face. "Fair well, my friend." You silently whispered. You felt acid and lava come on to you as you felt the ground beneath you shake and turn into lava, coming up toward you. You let out a loud scream, released from the burning pain that was eating the flesh of your body. Then everything blacked out.

'Is this really how my death that's been planned? To die at an early age like this...No, it was my choice; I decided to die for my friend. Even though she might be upset with me, I know that she'll forgive me. "Deidara, get up!" you heard a low voice that sounded close to a whisper. "Wh-who?" you asked as you opened your eyelids a little as you shifted your upper body, yawning. "Deidara is your name, is it not?" the low voice had begun to as you again. "Yeah, that's what they call me." You slightly blushed as you rubbed your eyes.

You really hadn't had anyone call you that besides your friends and family members; they called you Deidara because he was your favorite character in Naruto. Both of you were easily to compared to, you loved paint and make clay sculptures, but you become messy with it; you say 'yeah' a lot(but not in the similar way he does it), and you easily get angered. But you felt kind of flattered from the stranger who called you that. You looked up to see who was talking to you, you saw Itachi staring down at you. You couldn't help but gaze in to his red sharingan, the reflection of you in it was beautiful. You loved the Uchiha's eyes; they were so pretty that you admired the beauty of it. "Well, aren't you going to get up and come along, because we can grab you by force if we have too. And Deidara, don't test my patience, I hate to wait for people and I don't like make people waiting." You heard a deep hoarse voice, you turned to see who was talking.

It was Sasori, disguised in his puppet Hiruko. You understood that He used it as his own shield and as his weapon, but that made you wonder why he was wearing it now. 'Why is Sasori wearing his "armor" now? There's no one here to attack him at the moment? Oh, you may never know when someone can approach you and attack.' You thought as taking it as a mental note. "Well?" the elder scorpion asked you, giving you a skeptical look. "Don't rush a woman when she's thinking! I can get up myself damn it!" You yelled that the older man as you got up on your feet without giving your actions any thought to it.

Everyone in the room glanced at you with puzzled looks mixed with shocked expressions on their faces. But they just lead you to the hideout without questioning you.

~Timeskip~

You lying in the bed of the room that the Akatsuki leader had assigned you. As so far you meet Itachi, Kisame and Sasori, but you already knew them (but they didn't know you). ' What's going on around here? First I see the world was ending right before my very eyes; next, I sacrifice myself so my friend can live, and now I'm in the shinobi world, being called by Deidara's name and I'm now one of the members of Akatsuki. What the hell is going on here?! Shouldn't I be dead?!' your thoughts were spinning with questions, trying to put the hardest pieces of the puzzle together to get the picture of the final image.

"What are you talking-who are you? And why do you look exactly like me, hmmm?" As you heard the familiar voice came from your head. 'Deidara?' You thought as you bean to walk toward the mirror by wondering what he meant by "you look exactly like me". In your reflection you saw a tall blonde male, with his hair in a ponytail, the rest of the hair dropped back down passed his shoulders. A bang came covering the left side of the face; his eye that was visible was deep sea blue. His forehead was being covered by a forehead protector decorated with icon of Iwagakure with a line through it horizontally.

The young man's body was covered with a dark green baggy kimono with cream accents, the hamakas match with them; a teal sash came across his waist. You made your body regulate weird movements and find the image mimicking you. "Oi! Just what the hell do you think you're doing, hmm?" the voice inside your head that sounded similar to the tall blonde had asked you in annoyance. You heard him but you weren't listening. You looked down at your chest to see that the two curves that had formed there were gone.

You had slid your hands down to where your ass was and it felt flat, as if all the weight that had drop down to your but had disappeared. As you brought your two palms facing up towards your face, seeing a mouth on each palm. You began to pull the bang that was covering the left side of your face to clearly see the exact color of it. As you examined the lock of hair, it was a bright gold blone. As realisation hitted your mind. You letted out a loud burst of squealing with excitment as you plopped down onto the bed.

"Oh my god! I'm in Deidara's body!" You shouted, and you continued your fangirl rave until you heard the door slam open. You began to mute yourself and turned to see who it was; standing before you was Sasori, but this time he wasn't wearing that Hiruko puppet of his, he was standing there, staring at you with a look of irritation that spread across his face. "What the hell are you doing? Do you want others to find out where our hideout is? If not, I suggest that you keep it down. And whatever you are doing, stop doing it, hurry up and get yourself out of those rages and change into your Akatsuki attire. Itachi and Kisame already left, so hurry up." The red haired man gave you a low growl. Just before you could respond, he slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, he's an asshole just as he's ever been." You mumbled to yourself. "Hello? Are you even listening to me ,hmmm?" Deidara asked you. 'Yeah, I heard you. I defiantly know every word that you said' you lied, answering back to his question. "Yeah, sure you did…" The blonde spoke sarcasticly. You felt really bad now, for not listening to older male that was inside of you, being side tracked by being in someone else's body that didn't even belong to you. 'Well anyway, I'm _, it's nice to meet you Deidara, and your propyl wondering how I got in control of your body, and to be honest I don't even know' You replied to Deidara, you were only listening to half of the stuff what he said.

"Well, _ we should hurry, so we won't piss that guy off like we already did." He informed you. ' Deidara, that 'guy' is Sasori. The one you saw before was his puppet Hiruko, his uses that puppet as armor. And how do I know, it's a long story, believe me." You informed him on about Sasori. So you quickly changed into the Akatsuki tire that everyone in the Organization had to wear. As soon you left the room and out to the entrance, you found Sasori back inside his puppet armor and the both of you had left for the mission.


End file.
